Unlikely Match
by csinycastle85
Summary: Who would have thought that Stella Bonasera would find the one for her in the last person she expected? Jac, SMacked Frienship, rated T for safety, final chapter has been posted!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Title: Unlikely Match**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Pachelbel owns Canon in D.**

**Author's Note: Just a random idea that came to mind, what happened if Stella was to find love in the one unlikely person in Jo Danville's ex? Yes I know that Russ has been painted a pain in the butt but this idea wouldn't go away and please if you don't like it then please don't read.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

* * *

><p><em>A perfect shell is a gift from the sea<br>as beautiful and unique  
>as our love is meant to be<br>Please join us as we  
><em>_**Stella Bonasera**__  
>and<br>__**Russ Josephson**__  
>join our lives in marriage<br>on Friday __**the first of August  
>Two Thousand and Fourteen<strong>__  
>at <strong>Three <strong>__**in the Afternoon  
>St. Mark's Church<br>Shreveport, Louisana**_

_**With the reception to follow at **__**Holiday Inn Hotel Shreveport  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>August 1, 2014<p>

As Stella waited with Mac, who was escorting her, at the door of the church, she couldn't believe this was happening. Well she could, today she was marrying the love of her life. The funny thing is she met the man of her dreams at Mac's and Jo's wedding, and he was Jo's ex-husband, of all people; Russ Josephson.

The doors opened as the Canon in D began and Stella started her walk down the aisle. When she saw her groom she had to take a few breathes, he looked absolutely dashing in his tux. As she saw Russ' handsome face light up after they made eye contact she knew she had chosen the right gown, a wedding gown that she knew that would hug her curves and would knock Russ off his feet. She figured it had worked when she saw the look on his face.

When Russ had seen his bride walk down the aisle in a strapless lace gown with a sweetheart neckline and matched with a blusher veil that covered her glowing, smiling face; he felt dizzy. Luckily Tyler had noticed his dad's minor sway he placed his hand gently on his father's shoulder to steady him and whispered, "Take a deep breath dad, now you wouldn't want to faint in front of Stella, do you?"

That helped Russ regain his composure.

Once Stella and Mac were close to the altar, Russ and the minister stepped forward.

The minister, Trenton Collins, asked in a regal voice, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Trying hard not to shed a tear, Mac answered, "I do."

Mac then opened the veil, gave Stella a kiss on the cheek and closed the veil and placed her hand in Russ' and then whispered to him, "You better take care of her Russ."

Russ nodded and as soon as Mac had taken his spot behind Tyler as one of the groomsmen, Stella and Russ were at the altar. Stella had given her bouquet to Jo and the couple joined hands.

The minister soon began the ceremony, saying, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the joining of Russ Josephson and Stella Bonasera in holy matrimony."

They tuned out everything else after this, as if they were the only ones in the church. Stella briefly reflected on all that had happened that helped to where they are today.

**A/N 2: Thank you for reading the prologue. As always reviews are appreciated, but please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**Title: Unlikely Match**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to my beta Beth for helping with the characterization of Russ.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

* * *

><p>July 27, 2012<p>

It was kind of ironic how it all started. She was at Jo and Mac's wedding in late July and as she was walking down the aisle behind Ellie, she felt like someone was watching her, at first she ignored it, however, when she reached her place at the front of the altar she felt a tingly sensation so she turned her head and made eye contact with Jo's ex-husband, Russ Josephson. She'd heard about him a few times and seen his picture. Stella turned her head away and shook her head and thought she was imaging things so after Lindsay had taken her place she turned her head again and made eye contact with Russ but this time he winked at her. Now she was beginning to go dizzy and woozy but managed to straighten out when the music began to play and Jo made her entrance.

Throughout the ceremony Stella discretely turned her head over and saw Russ, this time he smiled. Now Stella knew for sure she wasn't imagining things; it was for real. It was several hours later when Stella was ordering wine for her, Lindsay, and Jo and ordering an orange juice for Ellie when she heard a deep voice talking, using the best pick up line she has heard in a long time, "Hey beautiful. If beauty were sunlight, you'd shine from a million light-years away."

As Stella turned around after the bartender giving the orders, she turned around and was face to face with Russ. Looking deep into his eyes Stella felt her legs suddenly turn to jelly. He was handsome and tall and the best looking guy she had seen in a long time. Once the drinks were given to the right person, Stella and Russ chatted up a storm and it alternated between conversations and flirting. When Mac saw Stella with Russ he was about to go and warn her when he felt Jo pull on his arm. Jo knew how Mac would be protective of his best friend due to her past encounters with men; she would do the same thing, but knew she had to say something in order to calm him down. Jo leaned in close and said, "Mac darling I know you care about Stella and you know how Russ has been but he isn't all bad especially in the beginning, he is the sweetest guy and maybe this time he might be able to learn from his mistakes he made. How about this, if it goes bad then we will intervene."

Jo paused and then saw the sweet angelic smile on Lucy's face and said to Mac, "In the meantime Mac I think someone wants to dance with her godfather."

Mac wasn't sure but decided to take his wife's word for now and when he heard godfather he knew who Jo was talking about and went to see Lucy.

Now that Mac was occupied Jo headed over to where Stella and Russ were standing. With Russ' back toward her, she placed her hand on his shoulder and cleared her throat, "Russ, I'm glad that you made it, and I see that you have met Stella."

Russ and Stella stopped and Russ turned around and gave Jo a quick hug, "Thank you for inviting me, you look beautiful as always and yes I have been chatting with Ms. Bonasera and she is quite an interesting person."

Jo smiled and leaned to whisper into Russ' ear, "Russ if you do decide to date Stella, you better be sure not to hurt her or else you have a lot of people to answer to, and that includes me and Mac Taylor, you got that?"

Russ looked at Jo and he nodded as he got the message loud and clear.

A few hours later the guests after the bridal party and groomsmen had sent Jo and Mac off on their honeymoon by showering them with rice Stella and Russ danced a few times. By now all members of the New York crime lab especially the guys all knew and for now they reserved their opinion for the time being, thanks to Jo. When Russ whispered in to Stella's ear, "Why don't we take it somewhere more comfortable and see where the night takes us?"

That caused shivers to run up and down Stella's spine and she nodded as she couldn't trust her voice. Stella bid everyone on the New York team goodnight and Russ took Stella by the hand and led her out of the ballroom.

When they got to the suite he had gotten, their arms went around each other's bodies, with him bending down a little, and their lips promptly collided. The kisses quickly became hot and steamy whilst engaging in a duel for tongue dominance.

A few minutes later they came apart for air and took the time to get out of the formalwear and once down only to underwear, did they take the time to enjoy the sight in front of them. Russ loved how curvy she was and Stella loved how muscular and pleasing to the eye he was. A short time later they went at it again only this time with more passion infused.

As Russ moved his lips and nipped the soft skin on both sides of her neck and behind her ears, two thoughts went through her mind, although she didn't like most FBI agents there was something different about Russ that she wasn't able to figure out yet. The other was she knew he was different from Frankie, Drew - well Drew only used her to get to Mac - or her friendly and short lived exchange with Brandon the fireman. Suddenly she felt him sweep her off her feet which got her out of her thoughts. As soon as they were on the king sized bed and with the rest of their clothes off and protection on, they were all over each other.

-x-

Early the next morning the sun was weakly shining through the curtains. Stella awoke and felt Russ' strong arms wrapped around her; she smiled and recalled last night's events and their steamy intercourse. Normally Stella would not sleep with a guy right away but something about Russ turned her on. It had been so long since she was in a relationship; maybe he will be the first person she will give a chance to.

As they enjoyed being in each other's arms and exchanging the light kisses, they decided they didn't want this to be a one-night stand and wanted to see if a relationship would work for them or not. They spent the last days of their stay in New York together and exchanged numbers before they boarded the plane and flew home.

They both knew dating long distance takes work but they were committed. Russ knew he had been given a second chance and opportunity. He had his work cut out for him because of how he was after he had split from Jo. For a time before he met Stella he became more of a control freak, hot tempered and irritable, always wanted to have his way and wasn't easy to boss around or work with or told what to do. He only thought highly of himself and felt everyone must look up to him and admire him, as well as see him as the best. He had been raised to think he should be man of the house and women should stay at home to look after their husband and family. Worst of all he has had several one night stands with women who don't have much personality and are often drunk.

It took time but now he accepts and respects a woman who works and it made him feel guilty on how he treated Jo when they were married. He now only has eyes only for Stella and showers her with attention. He had also become easier and nicer to work with as his colleagues had noted the change and positive influence Stella was having on him. Most of all he has learned from all his mistakes.

Russ made an effort to change his old ways and over the next several weeks they continued to see each other with Stella flying over to DC to see him and he flew to New Orleans to see Stella. Russ even made time in his schedule to spend more time with Tyler. Because of the changes, Tyler immediately gives his dad his approval and blessing.

By now, Russ had gotten an earful of warnings from the lab team in New Orleans and New York - even Lucy Messer gave her warning, via Lindsay and Danny, that he was not to hurt her 'Awuntie Stella' - it all made his head spin and he took all of them seriously.

They were together for almost a year and a half, he was ready to ask her to marry him and he knew the best time, on Valentine's Day. Since her birthday was five days before the most romantic night of the year, he began making preparations for the day three months in advance.

At this point the team she was leading and the team in New York knew. Russ had talked with Mac ahead of time because Russ respected Stella and Mac's longstanding friendship. When Mac and Jo found out Mac smiled; he had given his approval once he saw how well Russ treated Stella, Jo of course was ecstatic and gave Russ a congratulatory hug.

On Stella's birthday Russ was on his way to surprise her and whisk her away to Vancouver to spend time with her. He had said work kept him from coming but in actuality it was a cover to make sure his surprise didn't get ruined.

Russ had arranged for time off with his boss and cleared it with her boss; now all he had to do now was surprise her. As Russ made his way to the crime lab lobby, with a dozen red roses in hand, he saw Stella come off the elevator. When Stella saw her beloved she had to do a double take, she was down from getting his call saying he wasn't going to be there that weekend and there he was standing in the lobby with a mischievous grin on his handsome face.

Breaking into all smiles Stella ran straight into Russ' open arms, and he said as he held her close, and kissed her and said, "Happy Birthday baby."

Still in shock, Stella asked, "Russ! You are here! I thought you said your boss had cancelled your vacation time."

Russ began his explanation "Well I-" but Stella placed a finger on his lips and she added, "All that matters is that you are here now."

Russ smiled, kissed her again and said, "Stella my love I was thinking we can go on a trip and-"

Stella gave him a funny look, "Seriously Russ now? It is the middle of the day and-"

Russ was about to say something when he and Stella heard a stern female voice saying, "-and I expect you Detective Bonasera to go home and pack your bags and let you beau whisk you for away for a few days, while Shannon takes the lead... and that is an order."

Stella smiled, her boss, Saffi Anderson had taken Stella under wing from the first day she worked at the lab and taught her a lot about what to expect with office politics. She turned to Saffi and said, "Yes ma'am and I will enjoy my trip to the fullest."

Saffi nodded with a smile and then went back to her office. Stella went back to her office, got her stuff and talked with and got reassurance from Shannon Donne, her second in command, that everything would be in control as she left with Russ. Shannon smiled; she knew by the time Stella came back in a week she would be engaged to her hunky boyfriend.

Once she was ready Russ took her to Vancouver; snow hikes as well as wining and dining, sightseeing, and of course shopping. However, he knew the best part was to come, the proposal that would surprise Stella.

As they were bundled up for the cold weather they strolled down the Burrard Dry Dock Pier and enjoyed the views it offered. Russ had his left arm around Stella's waist and kissed her right temple. Stella loved the feeling of Russ' lips on her skin, it always left a tingly sensation. He was remarkable; during the trip he had let her know that he put in a transfer from DC head office to the New Orleans field office because he knew how much she loved her position as the head of the crime lab in New Orleans and how much it meant to her; he has even absorbed a lot of Greek that she had been teaching him.

Suddenly they had come to a stop making Stella wonder what is going on. When she heard him whisper, "Stella mou I have something I want to give you but first I have something to tell you. Stella I never thought after my divorce I would find love again and then I met you at Mac and Jo's wedding. My outlook changed and you have helped me change for the better, even Tyler thinks you are magnificent and now I can't imagine my life without you. Now count to three and then look ahead into the sky."

Suddenly Stella's eyes popped open when she heard the all too familiar speech prelude her mind went into over drive... _'Oh my God! Is he about to do what I think he is about to do?'_

She did as she was asked, counted to three and then looked into the night sky and gasped as she read the fireworks message, _"Stella, will you marry me?-Russ"_

Stella turned around and she noticed Russ was down on one knee and her hands flew to her mouth and let out a covered gasp. Getting out the ring box with the ring he had purchased a month ago, he opened it and asked, "Miss Stella Bonasera, would you do me the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

When Stella saw the ring, a stunning princess & round diamond engagement ring set in 14k white gold. Now crying tears of joy she bent down gave him a brief kiss on the lips and answered in a shaky but happy voice, "Russ Josephson, I love you so much, yes absolutely yes I will marry you!"

Russ smiled and then taking the ring out of its cushions and taking her left hand in his right hand and with this free hand he slide the ring on and it sat snugly on her finger. He then stood and took her in his arms and began kissing her hard before picking her up and spinning her around causing her to squeal with joy; her search was finally over she had found the one for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thank you for reading the first chapter. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Ceremony and the Receptio

**Title: Unlikely Match**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Unchained Melody is owned by the Righteous Brothers.**

**Author's Note: Continuation of Stella/Russ.**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: The Ceremony and the Reception**

* * *

><p>As she completed her thoughts Stella gazed lovingly into Russ' eyes for a few brief minutes before the minister's voice brought them back to the ceremony. Then Reverend Collins said, "Now Stella and Russ would like to recite vows they have written themselves, go ahead Stella."<p>

With mist glazing her eyes, Stella smiled and began, "Russ, my life changed unexpectedly when I met you and we began our relationship. Now we are standing here today exchanging vows. You are incredible, funny, loyal and caring and you're always there when I needed you. So today I stand before you and take you as my husband. My vows and promises are that I will be forever faithful to you, no matter what, and always make you happy, to love you for longer than the universe holds."

Russ beamed as he began his vows, "Stella, we met at Jo and Mac's wedding a little over two years ago and now here we are. I know this for sure I will always be thankful for the day we met, the day we got together and the day you said yes. You have helped change my ways and my views and you put up with my idiosyncrasies and reminded me to breathe and relax when I got stressed. Without you in my life I would be lost, so my pledge to you is I will always be there for you no matter what."

After their touching vows, Stella knew Jo, Lindsay, and Ellie were wiping away their tears along with the rest of the female guests who were crying. The two smile at each other as Reverend Collins said, "Now may I have the rings."

Russ' nephew, Tanner Josephson (Russ' brother Jared's little boy) stepped up with the pillow that held the rings and Tyler got the rings and gave the rings to the minister. Reverend Collins blessed them and said, "The rings are a symbol of a beginning with no ending, symbolizing a bond that is for eternity."

Reverend Collins turned and had Stella repeat what he said. Stella nodded took the ring the minister offered and as she slid the band on to Russ' finger she said, "I, Stella Bonasera, take you Russ Josephson, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. Please accept this ring as my token of love and faithfulness."

Russ did the same, as he took the band and said, as he was sliding it on to Stella's hand, "I, Russ Josephson, take you Stella Bonasera, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. Please accept this ring as a token of my love and faithfulness."

"Russ and Stella have showed their devotion and fidelity to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of Louisiana I now pronounce you husband and wife. Russ you may kiss your bride."

Russ and Stella looking lovingly into each other's eyes and he opened the veil and placing his hands on her face he brought her in for a long and sweet kiss.

As soon as they came apart, Reverend Collins announced to the guests, "Now it is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Russ Josephson."

The guests clapped and cheered loudly, Stella and Russ had received congratulatory hugs from Jo and Tyler respectively and after getting her bouquet from Jo, Stella and Russ began the recessional as husband and wife.

-x-

A few hours later the reception party was in full swing with Stella and Russ mingling with the guests: the crime lab team from New Orleans and New York were there, along with a few of Russ' buddies from DC and colleagues from the New Orleans field office, as well as most of his family members all of who loved Stella from the moment he introduced her to them.

With a smile on face, Jo began her speech, "Good evening, I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. I want to say when I met Stella, during her first visit back to New York after she had accepted the position in New Orleans, it was needless to say we both got along with Lindsay and we became the best of friends. As time went on I also knew deep down she would be a perfect match for Russ, so the planning began to get them together and once the introductions were made well y'all know the rest is history. So on the behalf of little Lucy, Lindsay and Ellie, I want to congratulate you Stella and Russ for making the commitment to be with each other and for reaching this special day, cherish today and the rest of lives your lives you have together. Oh and Russ all those warnings you received still stand so you better not hurt Stella or else. To Stella and Russ."

The guests echoed, "Here, here."

Jo gave the microphone to Tyler who then cleared his throat and began, "Okay I promise my speech will be short."

Tyler looked over his father and stepmother and began, "Dad I have not seen you this happy in a long time and I am happy that you have found Stella to spend your life with. Stella you have brought out the best and are still bringing out the best in my dad, mom is right you two are made for each other."

Tyler briefly paused and gave his dad a manly hug and hugs Stella before saying, "So on the behalf of Mac and my uncle Jared, to dad and Stella may you always be happy."

After the moving speeches the DJ announced, "Now it is time for Mr. and Mrs. Josephson to dance their first dance as husband and wife."

Right then the lights dimmed as the song "Unchained Melody" came on. Russ looked over at Stella, and after leading her to the dance floor began to dance close to slow romantic song. A few hours later after having cake where Russ had gently smeared cake on Stella's lips and licked and kissed it off and the last of tradition was fulfilled: the tossing of the garter and bouquet. Russ and Stella were then showered with rice as they went up to their newlywed suite.

When they got to their suite Russ carried Stella over the threshold and once he put her down they couldn't keep their hands and lips off of each other. It was not long until their bodies were tangled and Russ whispered in a low voice, "I love you Mrs. Josephson, my dazzling wife."

Stella beamed she loved hearing him calling her that; they agreed that she would use her maiden name for work related. Stella whispered back only in an equally rousing voice, "I love you Mr. Josephson, my gorgeous husband."

With that they were all over each other as they plunged into their wedding night bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Unlikely Match, reviews are appreciated! **


	4. Epilogue: Several Years Later

**Title: Unlikely Match**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: A culmination of the Stella/Russ story.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Epilogue: Several Years Later**

* * *

><p>August 1, 2024<p>

It had been a long week at the New Orleans FBI field office. Russ and his colleagues had wrapped up a case where a young boy was taken by the psychotic ex-lover of the husband who wanted him back an then tried to use the child as a pawn. Russ and his crew were able to locate the ex-lover's house (thanks in part to the help from Stella's team) and rescue the boy before the psychopath killed him. When he saw the reunion between the parents and their son he smiled and at the same time he felt his heart twinge a little; he couldn't imagine what it must have been like to go through the ordeal, if it had been his little girl, Elaine, he probably would not have stayed so calm.

Yes he was a dad again and had a little girl of his own. Elaine Kira Josephson or Lanie, as she was known, had inherited his ears and eyes but the rest was a spitting image of Stella with her olive complexion, wavy hair and beautiful smile. Lanie was named after Russ' paternal grandmother Elaine Madeline Josephson and they picked Kira together because it meant 'light' in Latin and Lanie was most certainly the light in his and Stella's life. Lanie had many aunts and uncles and her brother - Tyler - who all adored her and she's inseparable from her cousins; Ellie, Lucy and Jo and Mac's daughter Whitney.

He made sure he was there for Lanie when Stella had to work late and he was there to spend time with her on the weekend as Stella had also shown him that there was more to life than to work, and he wanted to make up for all the time he did not spend with Tyler when he was her age.

Now, following the debriefing, his boss had let him and his crew leave early. He headed out the office, after quickly getting refreshed, and on the way home decided to get a dozen rose bouquet for his beloved Stella, before going on the short drive from the office to the modest three bedroom, two bathroom home he and Stella bought two months before they got married.

He remembered the first time he found out he was going to be dad again.

_-mid September 2015-_

_Russ and Stella had gone to their favorite café for a quick lunch before heading back to the office. Usually Stella was animated, talkative and loved to eat but that day she was quiet. Russ had to say something because the quietness was concerning him, "Stella, my love, are you okay? Is anything wrong?"_

_Stella looked up and into her husband's expressive grey eyes. She wasn't sure if he would receive the news well because she didn't know if he wanted any more kids. There was only one way to tell him and that was to spit it out._

_Taking a deep breath she began, "Russ, remember how I had been feeling nauseous and throwing up last week and snapped at you for no reason? Well... I'm pregnant."_

_It took Russ a good minute to process what Stella said, when it finally registered with him he was all smiles…he was going to be a dad again, he was ecstatic. He stood up and pulled Stella in to a big hug. Stella, who took it as a good sign laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him back._

_When they came apart and sat back down Russ stroked her face and said, "Stella baby you made my day a whole lot better. I do want to know, how many weeks are you?"_

_Stella smiled and she replied, "Six weeks."_

_Russ did the quick calculations and realized their baby was conceived during their first wedding anniversary celebration. They made plans to go in together for Stella's ultrasound at eight weeks and it was there they saw the tiny human being growing instead Stella. Going with Stella to the doctor was a unique experience he had passed up when Jo was pregnant with Tyler and now looking back he regretted that decision. He made the decision that this was one experience he wasn't going to miss. At twelve weeks they had heard their baby's first heart beat and it a sound he will never forget. However, it was during Stella's sixteen week checkup and ultrasound the most moving moment. It was there that Stella's obgyn, Dr. Lane first asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Josephson, would you like to know your baby's gender or keep it a secret until the due date?"_

_Stella and Russ looked at each other and Stella said, "Even though it is my first child, I think we should find out now so to make the decorating easier."_

_Russ looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?"_

_Stella caressed his slightly stubbled faced and answered, "Yes I am."_

_Russ went in for a quick kiss and then they both looked at the doctor and said, "Yes we would like to know."_

_Dr. Lane smiled and announced, "Well mom and dad, say hello to your daughter."_

_Stella and Russ gasped in unison, they were having a little girl! Stella grinned brightly and turned to Russ and said, "I hope you are ready to be surrounded by pink."_

_Russ only beamed, he didn't care about the color he was about to be faced with, he was just happy he was going to have a little girl. He had been envious of Jo ever since she adopted Ellie fourteen years ago._

The pregnancy agreed with Stella and Russ fussed over her whenever he could and thought she looked cute with a baby bump. Of course news travelled fast and it wasn't long before Jo and Lindsay got a hold of the news and during her maternity leave–in which her doctor had given the okay for her to travel, they had traveled to NYC for the planned baby shower. As luck would have it their baby girl decided they wanted to come early. So on the 28th of April Elaine Kira Josephson made her debut at Trinity General.

_-April 28, 2016-_

_Subsequent to enduring ten hours of labor in which Stella fired a few choice words at Russ and then pushing for an hour, Stella now enjoyed watching Russ holding and talking to their newborn daughter. A short time later there was a knock on the door and Jo and Mac came in. They visited for a short time before Stella spoke up, "Jo, Russ and I would be honored if you and Mac would be Elaine's godparents."_

_Jo who was in shock when she heard the announcement but came out of it quickly and said, "Stella, Russ... Mac and I are honored you asked us to be godparents to this sweet little girl, yes! Of course we will accept."_

_Stella and Russ both smiled they knew it was the least they could do after Mac and Jo had asked them along with Danny and Lindsay to be their daughter, Whitney's godparents. Jo immediately held her arms out and Russ relinquished his daughter briefly. As Mac stroked the downy cheek of his goddaughter Jo began cooing at baby Elaine, "Why hello there sweetpea, you are just gorgeous, aren't you? Yes you are!"_

Now for Stella; it was slightly hard to believe that ten years had flown by so fast, for the most part there were no bumps in the road. The only time they encountered a problem was shortly after they had returned from their romantic honeymoon in Antigua and Russ was starting out at the FBI field office in New Orleans, they decided that they would meet up for lunch at least once a week. It began during one visit when he began receiving unwanted attention by the receptionist, Chantelle, who worked at the crime lab.

Every time he was there Chantelle made multiple attempts to seduce him. He had been warning Chantelle, because he knew the consequences that would happen if he didn't, but Chantelle didn't seem to get the picture. One day he had had enough and he managed to set it up to have Stella walk in on her and it worked. Stella had caught her in the act of trying to make a move on him and kiss him and Stella not only reported Chantelle to her supervisor but also put in a recommendation to be reprimanded severely. Russ learned later the receptionist was fired because of her history of flirting with married men who were not interested and had been warned many times before.

When he got home he noted the house was quiet, he remembered Lanie had gone to stay with Jo and Mac for two weeks and spend time with her family in New York before school started at the end of August, which was good because tonight was a special night and he did not want to be disturbed; tonight was his and Stella's tenth wedding anniversary.

He noticed that it was a little too quiet and he noticed a slither of light coming from the master bedroom. With a bouquet in one hand and a special gift in the other he headed towards their room. When he reached it he noted soft music playing, as he pushed the door open he noted the ambiance and the way the room was decorated; then he saw Stella lying on her side in bed and he felt his heart speed up as his lungs constrict. Stella was in lingerie that left almost nothing to the imagination. Suddenly she got up and sauntered her way over to him. Once she had placed her hands on his smooth face she pulled him for a big kiss in which he deepened.

When they came up for air he whispered to her, "Happy anniversary Stella mou, I got these for you."

Stella took the time to smell the roses and then she saw him produce a blue box and opened it in. Sitting there was a ring she knew would signify their ten years together. With a big cheesy grin on his face he began, "Stella twelve years ago we met and started dating not long after and then ten and half years ago you agreed to marry me and then August that same year we became husband and wife, nearly two years later Elaine entered our lives. You have fulfilled my life in more ways than one and I love you so much and hope that we can have many more years of happiness together."

With a salacious grin on her face, Stella pulled Russ down for another kiss and it was a brief time later and they were celebrating their devotion for each other by making beautiful love deep into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Unlikely Match". Reviews are appreciated and I **_**may**_** have another Stella/Russ story in the works.**


End file.
